


sweet tooth

by nifeandaccurate (12AM)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baked Goods, F/M, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12AM/pseuds/nifeandaccurate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A round-up of Inception fics about baked goods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet tooth

This round-up's short and sweet and all of the fics contain references to baked goods. Mainly Arthur/Eames focused, with both canon compliant and AU fics. Bon appetit!

 

Link: http://archiveofourown.org/series/7690  
Title: the cupcake chronicles  
Creator: Renay  
Warnings: injuries, drugs  
Pairing(s): Arthur/Eames  
Rating: Teen  
Summary: "This is not the greatest birthday he's ever had."  
"'Not your property anymore, in case you forgot,' Arthur says."

 

Link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/292308  
Title: This Means (Cupcake) War   
Creator: lindenmae  
Warnings: none  
Pairing(s): Arthur/Eames, Dom Cobb/Mal  
Rating: Explicit  
Summary: "In which Arthur can hold a grudge like nobody's business, Eames woos with fondant, Dom makes terrible puns, Nash isn't a bad guy, and Saito owns the Food Network."

 

Link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3322058  
Title: you're the sugar to my high   
Creator: scribblscrabbl  
Warnings: none  
Pairing(s): Arthur/Eames  
Rating: Teen  
Summary: "A bakery AU. In which life and love are never so simple as making a perfect croissant."

 

Link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/194375  
Title: Visions of Sugar Plumbs  
Creator: five_of_five  
Warnings: none  
Pairing(s): Arthur/Eames  
Rating: Teen  
Summary: "5 Times Eames whispered something sweet to Arthur and 1 time Arthur whispered something sweet to Eames."

 


End file.
